Dirk
Dirk (Japanese: ダンク Danku) is a character of the day in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon hunter who acts as the main antagonist of Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. History Dirk is a mercenary hired by Mewtwo's creators to track down after it escaped from their custody. At the beginning of the episode, he had tracked Mewtwo down and attacked it with his and , but he only managed to injure it before it escaped from him. Later, while searching for Mewtwo, he found Virgil speaking to and , two local residents who recounted their encounter with a mysterious Pokémon that saved them. Suspecting it to be Mewtwo, Dirk feigned a broken arm and approached them, claiming to have also been saved by the Pokémon, who was grievously wounded at the time. He revealed Mewtwo's identity to them and explained that it was a Pokémon artificially created by humans and distrusted humanity after the experiments it was subjected to. Virgil decided to search for Mewtwo to help it, so Dirk, Anna and Oscar followed him. However, Dirk soon split off from the group and sent cameras after them, monitoring their movements on his wrist device. When Mewtwo was found, Dirk deployed machines to capture it and sent out his Pokémon to weaken it. However, Mewtwo fought back by Mega Evolving into Mega Mewtwo Y, which caught Dirk off guard and forced him to use the machines to injure Mewtwo further. It fought back again, however, defeating Dirk's Pokémon but causing a forest fire in the process. While Virgil tried to fight the fire, Dirk launched a final attack against Mewtwo, but by Mega Evolving again, Mewtwo managed to destroy all of his machines, in the process causing Dirk to drop all of his Poké Balls. After putting out the fire by moving the lake's water with its , Mewtwo destroyed the Poké Balls before Dirk could recall his Pokémon, freeing them from his control. He was defeated by Virgil's and , who used to capture him by suspending him in the air. Character Dirk is shown to be crafty and ruthless in his work as a Pokémon Hunter. He does not believe that misleading Virgil, Anna and Oscar about his intentions is lying to them, but instead simply omitting details about himself. However, he is also cowardly when he realizes his defeat, begging Mewtwo in vain for forgiveness and blaming Mewtwo's creators for his actions. Pokémon Escaped that serve as his main Pokémon alongside Tyranitar. They were first seen battling Mewtwo and managed to injure it before a rock slide buried them under rubble. With Virgil's help, they were rescued from the rubble and recalled back into their Poké Balls. Later, they were used to battle Mewtwo again, but its Mega Evolution allowed it to get the upper hand. They were freed from Dirk's control when Mewtwo crushed their Poké Balls, effectively releasing them. Escavalier's known moves are and .}} serves as his main Pokémon alongside his Escavalier. It was first seen battling Mewtwo and managed to injure it before its Hyper Beam accidentally caused a rock slide and buried it under rubble. Later, it was used to battle Mewtwo a second time, but its Mega Evolution allowed it to get the upper hand. It was freed from Dirk's control and left its Trainer when Mewtwo crushed its Poké Ball with , effectively releasing it. Tyranitar's known move are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=子安武人''Takehito Koyasu'' |en=Spike Spencer |es_eu=Jesús Barreda }} Category:Unova characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon poachers es:Dirk fr:Dario (Unys) it:Dirk